goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Pascal
Adam Pascal is an American actor and musician. Biography Born in The Bronx, New York, he began as a rock musician before moving into musical theatre after being cast in Rent. Though he mostly remained a musician and stage performer, Pascal made his film debut in 1999 with SLC Punk! and also appeared in such independent films as Falling Star and American Primitive. Singing Known for rock tenor voice, Pascal made his name appearing as Roger Davis in Rent and would go on to play such major roles as Radames in the original cast of Aida, Frederick Trumper in Chess and the Emcee in Cabaret. Pascal also released the solo album Modern Prisoner and Blinding Light with his bandmate Larry Edoff. He would also appear as Theo in the film School of Rock (singing two songs on the soundtrack) and appeared as Chad Rubin in the Broadway production of Disaster! Film School of Rock (2003) *Fight (contains solo lines) *Heal Me I'm Heartsick (contains solo lines) Noel (2004) *Winter Light (solo) Rent (2005) *Seasons Of Love *Rent (contains solo lines) *You'll See (contains solo lines) *One Song Glory (solo) *Light My Candle (duet) *Life Support (contains solo lines) *Another Day (contains solo lines) *Santa Fe (contains solo lines) *La Vie Boheme *I Should Tell You (duet) *La Vie Boheme B *Seasons Of Love B *Without You (duet) *I'll Cover You (Reprise) *Halloween (solo) *Goodbye Love (contains solo lines) *What You Own (duet) *Finale A (duet) *Your Eyes (solo) *Finale B (contains solo lines) *Love Heals (contains solo lines) Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival (2016) *Down at the Midnight Rectory (contains solo lines) *Fair Game (contains solo lines) *Songs of Old (solo) Television The Backyardigans (2008) *Tale of the Mighty Knights (solo) Stage Rent (1996)(originated the role) *Tune Up #1 (duet) *Voice Mail # 1 (contains solo lines) *Tune Up # 2 (contains solo lines) *Rent (contains solo lines) *Tune Up # 3 (duet) *One Song Glory (solo) *Light My Candle (duet) *You'll See (contains solo lines) *Another Day (contains solo lines) *On the Street (contains solo lines) *Santa Fe (contains solo lines) *Christmas Bells *La Vie Boheme (contains solo lines) *I Should Tell You (duet) *La Vie Boheme B (contains solo lines) *Seasons of Love *Happy New Year *Happy New Year B *Seasons of Love B *Without You (duet) *Goodbye, Love (contains solo lines) *What You Own (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) *Your Eyes (solo) *Finale B (contains solo lines) Aida (2000)(originated the role) *Fortune Favors the Brave (contains solo lines) *Enchantment Passing Through (duet) *Not Me (contains solo lines) *Elaborate Lives (duet) *A Step Too Far (contains solo lines) *Like Father, Like Son (contains solo lines) *Radames' Letter (solo) *Written in the Stars (duet) *Elaborate Lives (Reprise)(duet) Chess (2003) *What a Scene! What a Joy! (solo) *Commie Newspapers (duet) *Press Conference (contains solo lines) *1956 - Budapest is Rising (duet) *Mountain Duet (contains solo lines) *Florence Quits (duet) *Pity the Child 1# (solo) *One Night in Bangkok (contains solo lines) *The Deal (contains solo lines) *Pity the Child 2# (solo) *Talking Chess (duet) *Anthem (reprise) Cabaret (2003) *Wilkommen (contains solo lines) *Two Ladies (contains solo lines) *Money, Money, Money (contains solo lines) *Kick Line (contains solo lines) *If You Could See Her (solo) *I Don't Care Much (solo) *Finale (contains solo lines) Hair (2004) *I Got Life (contains solo lines) Alive in the World (2008) Memphis (2011) *The Music of My Soul (contains solo lines) *Ain't Nothin' But a Kiss (duet) *Hello, My Name is Huey (contains solo lines) *That's Not Possible (contains solo lines) *Make Me Stronger (contains solo lines) *She's My Sister (duet) *Radio (contains solo lines) *Crazy Little Huey (contains solo lines) *Stand Up (contains solo lines) *Tear Down the House (contains solo lines) *Love Will Stand/Ain't Nothin' But a Kiss (Reprise)(duet) *Memphis Lives in Me (contains solo lines) *Steal Your Rock 'n' Roll (contains solo lines) Chicago (2013) *All I Care About (contains solo lines) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Razzle Dazzle (contains solo lines) Disaster! (2016)(originated the role) *Hot Stuff (contains solo lines) *Without You (solo) *Feelings (contains solo lines) *You're My Best Friend (duet) *Three Times a Lady (duet) *I'd Really Love to See You Tonight (duet) *Knock Three Times (contains solo lines) *Reunited (contains solo lines) *Hooked on a Feeling Albums Modern Prisoner (2000) *Liken A Razor (solo) *Just Here To The Left Of You (solo) *Every Time Around (solo) *Model Prisoner (solo) *Which Way To Nowhere (solo) *The Time It Takes To Fall (solo) *Ordinary Boy (solo) *Cellophane Sun (solo) *The One That Got Away (solo) *Precious Little Meltdown (solo) *Rhyme And Reason (solo) *Undiscovered (solo) Blinding Light (2008) *Single Drop of You (duet) *Don't Lie (duet) *Turn the Lights On (duet) *Call Your Bluff (duet) *I Can't Go on Without You (duet) *Space in a Blinding Light (duet) *Will I Drown (duet) *Nothing Will Tear Us Apart (duet) *Just Like I Am (duet) *Fade Out (duet) *See Me Shining (duet) *Pause the Clock (duet) pascalradames.jpg|'Radames' in Aida. pascalprisoner.jpg|'Modern Prisoner.' pascaltheo.jpg|'Theo' in School of Rock. pascalemcee.jpg|'Emcee' in Cabaret. pascalfreddie.jpg|'Frederick Trumper' in Chess. pascaldavis.jpg|'Roger Davis' in Rent. blindinglight.jpg|'Blinding Light.' pascalhuey.jpg|'Huey' in Memphis. pascalflynn.jpg|'Billy Flynn' in Chicago. pascalagent.jpg|'The Agent' in Alleluia! The Devil's Carnival. chadmarianne.jpg|'Chad Rubin' and Marianne Wilson in Disaster! Pascal, Adam Pascal, Adam